This invention relates generally to an electromagnetic means, and more particularly pertains to a synchronously operating electromagnetic apparatus that can function to operate as a pump or linear force inducing motor means.
An abundance of prior art documentation and patents reveal the efforts of others to develop an electromagnetically operating pump, wherein the principle of inducing the linear movement of one means through the agency of one or more electromagnets have been of previous concern. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,924 to Elton Bolts, and which patent is owned by the common assignee of this current application, there is disclosed a magnetic reciprocating motor system that has been found to operate more efficiently and effectively by maintaining an ambient cryogenic temperature condition surrounding the operating components, and particularly its electromagnetic coil assemblies. Therein the concept of a linear motor is disclosed, by reciprocating an armature means between electromagnets, as shown. But, the limits to this invention are that only a pair of electromagnets may be employed, and arranging intermediate thereof the armature means for attaining reciprocation between the same during its operations.
Other variations upon the concept of the aforesaid patent, and having relationship to the current invention, is also shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,128 to Faken.
The concept of forming a pump which is electromagnetically driven so as to attain reciprocal movement for a piston located therein is shown in the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,468 to Brown. In addition, a similar type of concept for attaining operation of a refrigeration compressor that is electromagnetically driven is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,110 to Bornstein. A related type of electromagnetic pumping device is shown in the Basilewsky U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,128.
A reciprocating motor control for an electromagnetic motor is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,938 to Morgan, and is of interest from the standpoint of disclosing circuitry that functions to provide for a timed charging of electrical components for the purpose of attaining movement of a piston lineally therein, so as to force fluid to pass out of an associated conduit and through various check valves during the motor's operation. Thus, the Morgan patent is of interest for disclosing a reciprocating motor control that does show the use and combination of a magnetically operated motor and valves for attaining both fluid flow and control during its operations.
The patent to Blackwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,219, discloses a double acting solenoid pump, which also contains ball check valves at either of its structured ends. The patent to Waltrip, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,819, discloses a magnetic fluid pressure convertor which attains mechanical energy from a piston through the effort of reversing the polarity of an electromagnetically generated magnetic field caused from its associated magnetic coil assemblies.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,770 to Farkos, discloses a similar type of electromagnetic pump or motor device that reciprocates a plunger within its structured bore of a motor cylinder. A solenoid surrounding the cylinder functions to reciprocate the plunger therein, so as to attain a pumping action.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,154 to Massie, is of interest for showing a magnetically driven pump having an armature arranged within the air gaps for inducing its reciprocal movement therein, and a series of ball check valves within the inlet and outlet ports, at both ends of the armature, for attaining a pumping of fluid therefrom. In addition, another U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,125 to Massie, is similar to his earlier invention as just previously described.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,387 to Scarff, discloses a form of linear magnetic generator incorporating pole pieces that achieve reciprocation for a permanent magnet axially within its structured housing, and at the same time, contains a liquid helium that flows through the housing for the purpose of cooling the operations of the generator. Thus, the use of cryogenics for cooling the operations of a magnetic generator is disclosed in the prior art, as shown in this earlier patent.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a linearly reciprocating apparatus that can be used for either a pump or motor, and functions sequencially through the use of electrical or electronic circuitry that provides effective operations of the apparatus during sustained usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a developed electromagnetic pump to be hereinafter described that effectively operates a pair or more of electromagnetic means arranged in series and which are sequentially energized so as to induce continuity in the reciprocating movements of its internally arranged piston, which in turn either functions in the nature of a pump, or can produce linear force and function as a motor means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating means that has been devised to generate sufficient power or force in relation to its current input in order to provide an effectively and efficiently operating motor or pump means that has commercial application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating magnetic pump/motor that is operated sequentially through energization of its series of electromagnetic coils from a source of electrical energy supplied to the coils by a solid state sequential controller means.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a motor armature for a reciprocating motor means that is constructed in the form of a permanent magnet enclosed within a nonmagnetic retention means.
Another object is to provide a permanent magnet for reciprocating within a motor or pump and due to its generated forces exerted upon the moving fluids therein inherently has shock absorbing attributes as the magnet reaches ends of its stroke.
Still another object of this pump and motor invention is to provide the construction of honeycombed contained coils for electromagnets that are sequentially energized, to obtain controlled acceleration in the a sequential operation of the device so as to enhance the degree of force that can be achieved during its functioning.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating electromagnetic pump that can possibly exceed gravitational forces depending upon the length of the constructed apparatus and the number of electromagnetic coils arranged in series along its length.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic motor wherein its accelerated force peaks at the end of its piston strokes and at that region where maximum force is most desired for this type of a pump means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magnetic pump wherein its output volume can be effectively regulated by controlling the length of travel of its contained piston and the number of strokes it reciprocates for a given period of time.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic motor or pump means and whose electric coils can be varied in energization to produce the amount of electromotive force determined necessary for handling given loads from its operations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic reciprocating pump or motor containing only a singular moving component, and that being the permanent magnetic piston contained within its holding cylinder.
An object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating motor or pump that is significantly low if not substantially eliminates any induced friction during its functioning.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating motor means, or pump means, and which can be operated totally electronically or through a combination of electrical circuitry and mechanical cam means for achieving the timed and sequential energization of its electromagnetic coils that renders it functional.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating means that is reasonably simplified of design, containing relatively few if only one moving part, and can be easily and facilely manufactured and assembled with a minimum of skilled labor requirements.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.